Dessert
by WelshClaire
Summary: Lizzi's birthday one-shot " "I'm waiting for my date to be the perfect gentleman" she explained, grinning at him cheekily." H/N smutty smut smut


**Smutty birthday fic for Lizziginne, the idea for it scarily came to me after I sort-of witnessed a similar event (thankfully only the first bit of the fic, not the last bit! :p ) So yes, Lizzi, I hope you enjoy this, and have a great day today! Everyone else, I also hope you like this, and if you don't like smut, don't carry on reading, you have been warned :p **

* * *

"Can I interest you in our dessert menu this evening?"

"Yes please" Harry replied to the waitress. He'd taken Nikki out for her birthday to a fancy restaurant he knew she loved.

"I really want one but I'm not sure I should...this dress clings to me enough as it is" Nikki said when the waitress had given them the menus and left them to decide. "I've already had to go without underwear to make it look nice."

"Er, yes...you, you look lovely in it Nikki" Harry said feigning a cough as he brain processed the information his girlfriend had just told him, his dick reacting too.

"You okay love?" Nikki asked.

"Mm, fine, something stuck in my throat" Harry said drinking some water. He never expected sex after he'd treated a date...he liked it if he got some though, but to go on a date with no underwear? His mind began racing at the thought, the red silk of the dress under his fingers as he removed it, revealing...

"Sorry, what?" He broke out of his daydreams realising Nikki had spoken to him.

"Do you know what you want?" She repeated.

"You" he thought inside his head...then when he'd thought it, prayed that he hadn't actually been thinking out loud. He looked over the menu. "Maybe the crumble...can't go wrong with crumble. You?"

"Chocolate brownie I think. I shouldn't, but I really fancy it" she said, crossing her legs under the table making sure she 'accidentally' let one make contact with his legs.

The waitress took their orders, and Harry's mind began to wander again. The door near them was opened & then closed again letting in a blast of cold air. Nikki shivered, the hairs on her arm standing on edge, her nipples hardening slightly. Harry noticed this and grinned.

"Stop looking there" he told himself sternly. Her breasts, he mused, perfectly in proportion to her small frame, her nipples...the times he'd had them in his mouth when they'd made love, the kisses he'd pressed to her breasts. Fuck...he was hard just thinking about them. He glanced down, in these trousers it would be obvious the second he stood up. Good job the desserts were only just arriving, he thought.

Nikki had planned on teasing Harry all night. The comment about her dress was a fair one though. If she wore any underwear with it, it showed through and ruined the look of the outfit, so – not wanting to do that, she had to go without. She'd known exactly what effect that would have on her boyfriend and wasn't going to stop there.

"That good?" Harry asked as she swallowed her first mouthful.

"Mmmm...so good!" She said, scooping a bit of ice cream onto her spoon, licking it suggestively.

"Niks..." Harry trailed off once again lost in thought...her tongue, the way she used it, licked at his nipples with it, ran it over his dick...fuck...this wasn't going well, he thought.

"Mmm?" She mumbled, her mouth now full of the ice cream.

"Nothing...want to try some?" He said flustered, holding out a spoon of his dessert in her direction.

"Thanks" she said, flicking her tongue out to taste it quickly before putting her mouth round the spoon, slowly pulling off it as she stared into his eyes. He'd seen that look on her face before...she needed him. He needed her...that much was clear from the tenting in his trousers. He moved his napkin from next to his plate on covering his lap in an attempt to hide his rather large problem.

"You okay love?' Nikki asked, noticing him shift around on his seat.

"Yea...seat's a bit uncomfortable, that's all" He said.

"Oh...well we'll be going soon" she said. He nodded in agreement...shit going meant leaving. Leaving meant standing up. He tried thinking gross thoughts, his mum having sex... Leo having sex. Leo having sex with his mum! It was working, then he heard Nikki moan in delight as she took another mouthful of her dessert.

"Honestly, I don't think I've ever had anything this delicious in my mouth before" she said when she'd swallowed it.

"Are you just talking about food, or does that include me?" he asked, grinning at her as he laid his hand on top of hers on the table, rubbing his thumb in small circles.

"Well...this is very, very good" she said as she slid off one of her heels and ran her foot along Harry's leg painfully slowly until she reached his crotch, grinning at him knowingly. "Ohh...what's this Harry?"

"That's all thanks to you" he whispered "that dress, you're stunning."

I'd already figured out you think so" she said, rubbing her foot against his erection.

"Fuck...Niks!" he moaned under his breath "Need you...home...now!"

"I haven't finished my dessert yet" she said, pouting at him as she continued to rub against him. She ate the last mouthful of her brownie, her eyes closed with pleasure as she swallowed it, then took time to lick the spoon clean, keeping her eyes fixed on Harry's.

Nikki didn't stop teasing him while their plates were cleared & Harry paid the bill. As soon as that was done, Harry stood, swiftly grabbing his suit jacket from the back of his chair and using it to discretely cover his crotch as he walked out with Nikki, his other arm linked with hers. He unlocked the car and jumped into the driver's seat, looking over in confusion and opening the passenger window as Nikki just stood next to the door.

"I'm waiting for my date to be the perfect gentleman" she explained, grinning at him cheekily.

"You'll be waiting a while love," he said, before getting out and walking round to her side of the car kissing her tenderly as he opened the door. He moaned into her mouth as she deepened the kiss, her tongue clashing with his, her hands sliding round his back and lower to grab his bum and force him close to her, feeling his erection press against her.  
She pulled away from him slowly, turning and sitting in the passenger seat. He grabbed her arms and moved in between her legs, preventing her from moving to sit inside the car, bending to kiss her again, tangling one hand in her hair as he felt her hands fumbling with his trousers, his hard dick twitched with anticipation.

"Harry..." she gasped as she pulled away from him "You never told me you were going commando too!"

"Less clothes to take off when we get home" he said lustfully, grinning at her. He delved his tongue back into her mouth, tasting her, loosing himself in her as he felt her hand wrap round his shaft, pumping slowly, before she pulled her lips away from him and pushed him to stand upright with her free hand, his crotch - and exposed dick now level with her face. She breathed in his scent before running her tongue along the length of his shaft tasting him.

"Niks" she heard him whisper, moving his hand from her hair to rest at the back of her neck, its thumb rubbing at her skin lovingly, resting his other on the roof of the car. She took him inside her mouth as far as she could, he was big, bigger than any other guy she'd had. She loved that feeling of having him fill her. She grazed her teeth along his length, hearing him hiss slightly as she did so. She rested one hand on his hip as she held his balls in the other, rubbing them, teasing them.

He slid his hand down her body, sliding round to the front to rub at her breasts before moving lower, trailing under the silk of her dress to tease at her entrance.

"Harry!" she whined into his mouth as his fingers slid inside her, his thumb rubbing against her clit.

"God, Niks..." he moaned "amazing...close."

He timed his thrusts into her as she slid up and down his shaft, feeling him hit the back of her throat, still more wanting to enter her. She relaxed her throat even more, taking more inside her. Seconds later he groaned, and she felt his warm seed shoot into her, filling her throat. She wrapped her arms  
round his back, keeping him close as she swallowed, loving the taste of him, wanting more. When he was done, she let his softening dick slide from her mouth, licking it clean as she did so, tasting as much of him as she could. She tucked him back inside his trousers, moaning as he increased the pace of his fingers working inside her as she felt herself nearing orgasm.

"Harry...more...need you" she gasped, her head falling back as he pressed hard against her clit, rubbing it as he kept working his fingers in and out of her.

"Love you so much" he whispered against her lips. "Let go for me."

Seconds later she was there, her orgasm washed over her, causing her to slump against the back of the seat as she moaned. Harry slid his fingers from her gently, lifting them to his mouth to taste her. She chuckled as he turned round and leant back against the rear door of the car, then stood and faced him, looping her arms round his neck, his tightening round her waist as she kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as his ran over hers before delving into her mouth, tasting themselves on each other.

"That...was incredible" he said, grinning as she pulled away from him slowly. "I love you...so much."

"Love you too" she said, pressing another quick kiss to his lips.

"Good...you're amazing. Home?" He said, hugging her, before taking her hand and helping her into the car.

"I hope I haven't worn you out?" She said, grinning suggestively at him.

"Never, always need you Niks" he said, jogging round to his side of the car, getting in and kissing her passionately before driving off, linking his fingers with his as he did so.

* * *

**Hope it was okay! Leave me a little review to tell me what you thought? :) **

**C x**


End file.
